


Saved from Tourment

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is being harassed by the other servants. Thor saves him.





	Saved from Tourment

Peter was getting tormented by the other servants when he was told that Thor sent for him. He was glad to finally be able to escape their cruel words and go to the kind words of Thor. The Asguardian prince had a soft spot for Peter. He was young and frail looking, yet pretty and obedient. And the other servants hated him for it because he was Thor's favorite.

 

When Peter arrived to Thor's room, the first thing he noticed was Thor's lack of a shirt. The second thing he noticed was the healing gash on his shoulder.

 

"My lord, are you alright?"

 

"Yes, my dear boy. I am fine."

 

"What did you need me for?"

 

"You give the most lovely massages. I would absolutely love one right now."

 

Peter nodded and sat on the bed next to Thor. He began to work at the knots in his shoulders.

 

"You may sit on my back while you work if you'd like."

 

Peter moved to straddle Thor's lower back and continued to kneed at the stiff muscles in his back. Thor let out a groan as one of the knots finally loosened. Peter flushed red and heat pooled in his stomach. Peter did his best to ignore the groans that left Thor's lips. When he finished, he moved to get off of Thor.

 

"Did my moans make you hard, pretty boy?"

 

Peter gulped and turned a gorgeous shade of scarlet.

 

"Answer me."

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

"Would you like me to fix it?"

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

"Good boy. Come here."

 

Thor patted his hips, and Peter straddled him, this time with Thor facing him. Thor relived Peter of his clothes before moving to take off his bottoms. Thor grabbed oil from the bedside table and handed it to Peter.

 

"Go ahead, gorgeous. Work yourself open for me."

 

Peter poured a bit onto his fingers and pushed two into himself. He moaned at the penetration, his tight ass fitting snugly around his fingers. He rocked down onto them. His breathing became labored. Thor let him continue for a minute more before he removed Peter's fingers from his ass. He slicked up his cock and motioned Peter to get on. He was too tired to fuck Peter, so he would have Peter ride him.

 

Peter sank down on Thor's huge cock with a moan. Thor's breath hitched. Peter bottomed out and sat there for a minute before rocking his hips. Thor's hands came to his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on his small, cute, ass as he fucked himself on Thor.

 

"Norns, you look fantastic riding me like that."

 

Peter let out a moan in response. He began to shake.

 

"Are you close, darling? I can feel you start to shake."

 

"Mmphh!"

 

Thor took that to be a yes and pulled Peter's ass apart further.

 

"Oh! Oh goodness! I am close!"

 

"Cum for me."

 

Peter screamed and seized up as he came, clenching around Thor. He continued to bounce on Thor until he came with a growl.

 

"Come here, beautiful."

 

Peter laid down on his chest, Thor still inside of him.

 

"You did wonderfully. Now stay and sleep with me."

 

Minutes later, the only thing that could be hear were Thor's soft snores accompanying Peter's breathing.


End file.
